Season 1 (VSSHS)
This is Season 1 of the first TV Show series VSSHS. Episodes are listed below as well as the cast. It ran from September 29, 2011 to Feburary 15, 2012. Season 2 was ordered when M. Taroid got fired for abusing his director Alec Parker. There are 16 episodes for this season. Cast-''' Main- M. Taroid as Alec Winston Jon Arnellius as Max Cortes Lyss as Nini Nicholson Sinayara as Bella York Nikki Ann Junes as Millie Winston Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston Aly A. Gutzhi as Mrs. Letireenos Recurring- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston Denny Rocks as Maria Cortes Penny Gerandi as Principal Erika Sedners 'Episodes-' '''"Not-So-South Falcons"- September 29, 2011 Alec Winston becomes the newbie at VSSHS and immediately befriends Max Cortes, an exchange student from Guatemala. Both enter the H.E.R.O.S. Club and meet Nini, the President of the Club, who welcomes them. Entering their first period and exiting, Alec and Max feel that the Club needs more attention and decide to find their principal, Mrs. Sedners, but accidentally drive her car into the club, making Nini ban the boys from the Club. To say sorry, the boys give Nini $500 to fix the club and are welcomed back to the club, unknown to her that Alec and Max got the money from stealing off the of the some mean Girl Scouts. Meanwhile, Bella meets Alec as his new locker buddy and become friends too, maybe more than friends... Guest Star(s)- Principal Sedners by Penny Gerandi Absent- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "So Sorry, South Falcons"- October 12, 2011 When Alec and Max overhears that someone is getting fired, they fear Mrs. Sedners is the culprit getting fired and round up Bella and Nini and fight against Mrs. Sedners getting fired, but realized it was her sister getting fired because of her laziness. Guest Star(s)- Principal Sedners by Penny Gerandi Absent- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "Ignorance is for South Falcons"- October 15, 2011 When Alec falls off a horse while going on a field trip with his little sister Millie, he is found in the hospital and surprises everyone when he doesn't recognize Max. Trying to cure his amnesia, Max, Bella, Nini, and the H.E.R.O.S. repeat things to Alec until he remembers at the end, saying, "GOTCHA!" Absent- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "South Falcon Meets Yellow Jackets"- October 19, 2011 When Alec goes to school with a gang jacket, Max and Bella plead him not to the halls with the jacket. Ignoring them, he walks like a king but attracts Preston and Lexa and the Yellow Jackets, his new gang. Realizing his mistake for abandoning his friends, Alec apologizes to Max and Bella for his ignorance. Absent- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "South Says Thanks"- October 21, 2011 It's Thanksgiving at South but the kids can't find their mascot Freddie the Falcon! Where can he be on this thankful holiday? Absent- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "Mystery Of Valley Stream South"- October 25, 2011 After getting detention on the eve of Halloween, Alec catches him, Bella, Max, and Nini on a quest to solve the Mystery of Valley Stream South's Cereal Killer. Absent- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "Falcons Go South for Winter"- November 2, 2011 A snowstorm traps Alec and Max in Mrs. Letireenos's class room and they have to stay overnight for three days! How can they celebrate the happy holidays? Absent- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "South Falcon-Placement"- November 8, 2011 When the chorus teacher quits, Nini, because of her angelic voice at singing, must conduct the whole seventh grade for the upcoming concert. Hearing this, Lexa becomes furious and decides to humiliate Nini in front of everyone. Absent- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "South Falcon Games"- November 12, 2011 It's finally here! The South Falcons are challenged against the Lynbrook Blue Dragons. Also to come, Preston promises Erik and his buds not to go to the game or he'll be embarrassed. Enrage, Erik and the gang go to the games but accidentally destroy the sound system. To make things good, Nini sings "Turn It Up (Up and Away!)" and everyone enjoys the "youngsters" at the game Song(s) featured- "Turn It Up (Up and Away!)" by Nini Nicholson (Lyss) Absent- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "South Falcon Telethon"- November 18, 2011 When the gang realize that Mrs. Sedners must end the H.E.R.O.S. Club, Nini rounds up the gang and set up a telethon to the save the club. Absent- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "South Falcons and Spring Chickens"- November 23, 2011 While going on a road trip with the Cortes's and Winston's, Alec and Max go looking for Millie when she runs into a gift shop in Pennsylvania. Guest star(s)- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston, Denny Rocks as Maria Cortes Absent- Helena Mary Arnellius as Helen Winston "South Falcon Memories"- December 5, 2011 A flashback to when Alec and Mille were kids after their sister Helen from North Carolina comes over. Note- This is the first time Helen appears in this series. Guest Star(s)- DeAngela Jean as Sydney Winston "South Falcon Hates Tofu"- January 14, 2012 Alec and Max are invited to a Japanese restaurant with Bella and Nini as friends. Guest Star(s)- Marello Yung as Chef Fushiyama "South Falcon Bloopers"- January 30, 2012 A television special about the whole season and their bloopers. "South Falcon Movement"- February 8, 2012 Some changes are happening at South High School: Nini moving someplace else, Bella cuts her hair due to Alec's racism about her being perfect, and Helen is moving in with her family. All this brings back to all the favorite moments of the whole season. "South Falcons vs. Yellow Jackets"- February 15, 2012 A sequel to "South Falcon Meets Yellow Jackets", Jared, new leader of the gang (Alec was the former leader), corners poor Max and defenseless Alec and the Jackets beat them up. Keeping it a secret from the H.E.R.O.S. Club, Bella suspects that Alec is seeing another girl. At the end, the secret is exploited and the Jackets defeat the Club and Alec gets a free pass out of the Jackets' revenge. With Max cornered up by the Jackets, new girl/karate artist Lilli Cruz (Avery Jack) defeat the Jackets and save Max. Note- This is the season finale. Guest star(s)- Ascarizah Velalucci as Jared, Draken Jewell as Jacket 1, Maurice Doddle as Jacket 2, and Jacket 3 by Finlandd Google